Birth of Princess Kasumi
by karebear1012
Summary: Kaito meets a mysterious girl when Jii takes her in after she collapsed in front of his house. Who is this girl, and what's her story? And who is exactly is Princess Kasumi? NO MARY SUES!
1. Mt Fuji Melancholy

"Katsumi!" Furibu screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get over here, you baka!" I reluctantly scrambled over to my abusive caretaker.

"Yes, Furibu-san?" I asked. A sharp second of pain took over my face. Furibu had slapped me... I felt the cheeck that she slapped, and it was still stinging.

"Ahou! I told you a million times it's Furibu-sama!" she snapped. "Maybe you don't deserve to come along to this trip to , after all! I only brought you along to carry my things, not for recreational purposes!"

I nodded slowly, because that fact was true. My back was aching from the huge backpack full of useless things, and my hands were full with many bags Furibu made me carry. Everytime the train we were on shook, something fell out of one of the bags, and I had to go get it. We were apparently going to for this sightseeing tour with Furibu's boyfriend. And I was stuck being the invisible tagalong...

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Curoha Katsumi, a normal 15 year old in my first year at Asuka High School. I was adopted from a orphange in Tokyo, and I currently live in Asuka with my caretaker, Furibu Housagi. My father, Curoha Rokobi, disappered seven years ago when he went to a movie crew meeting. You see, my father was a movie director and a part-time magician. My mother, Curoha Sakura, was a stay-at-home mom, but she died from a rare disease. Somehow I think it was my fault that both of my parents died, but I also manage to keep a positive attitude about things. One weird detail about my father's disappearence is that my uncle, Toichi Curoha, disappeared during a magic show accident a day before my father disappeared. He was a world-famous magician, and my father must have gotten his magic tricks from him.

My family used to love me, and we used to spend hours having fun and enjoying each other. But now, Furibu tells me to do every single thing for her. She apparently adopted me from an orphanage in Nagasaki, but she was actually looking for a young girl to do all the work for her...

The train came to a halt at the Fuji Station.

"Katsumi! Let's go! Don't you dare forget or leave anything!" Furibu yelled. I obeyed and we met up with Furibu's boyfriend, Hidoemu Kentai. He pulled Furibu in a kiss, while I was just standing there awkwardly. We started going up the summit, with Hidoemu and Furibu hand in hand, and me behind them dragging Furibu's bags and the massive backpack pulling me down. I hit a weak spot in the trail and tripped, causing a gruesome cut on my left calf.

"Ow! Furibu-sama, do you happen to have any bandages in your bag?" I asked as I sucked in my breath. Furibu let go of Hidoemu's hand sharply and marched back to my position, feet stabbing the earth with every step.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself, ahou?" she gestured behind me. I turned around slowly, to see that the huge backpack had tumbled down the trail, spilling all of its contents. The bags that I had in my hand had scattered around me, ruining all of what was in there. I looked up at Furibu again to see a hand coming down towards my face. One of her nails scratched my cheek, leaving a painful mark.

"Get up." she ordered. I tried my best to with my bleeding calf, staggering as I rose. Furibu then pushed me down the steep trail, yelling,

"Maybe I should have left you at that orphanage! Your parents would have been more proud of you then than right now!" Those were her last words before I tumbled down the trail, and out of her sight. I also caught a glance at Hidoemu's face, it was a look that seemed to be full of pity, and... regret. Then Furibu started to drag him up the trail again, not giving me a second glance.

I stopped rolling down the trail at a clearing near the train station. I got up, and wiped myself off. My leg was still bleeding, but I had to go on... I found a station with seldom people, and waited for help... When a train finally came, a sudden wave of people pushed me into the train, tumbling me around and around. I somehow ended up in a large storage compartment. It was then I decided to get off at the nearest stop, Beika City. I would try to find a relative there- anyone that would help me. When the train stopped, I got out of the storage compartment, and ran out of the train station. A security officer caught sight of me.

"Wait! Young miss-" he called before I ran away from the train station. It was already evening, only a sliver of the Sun visible. I ran and ran, hoping to get to a police station, or see a familiar face- I was desperate to get help. My leg was now oozing, and thunder sounded overhead. I slowed from a sprint all the way to a slow trudge. The amount of people on the streets were now scarce. Eventually, I became overwhelmed by pain, hurt, betrayal, and the numbness in my legs, I collapsed in front of a large house. I think I saw a figure approach me, but I went out like a light before I could see its face. Now, all I can see, is darkness...


	2. A New Home

My eyelids fluttered open, and I could make out a soft light. _Am I dead? _I thought. I sat up slowly, and noticed that I was on a soft bed. I also saw that I was clad in a t-shirt and some shorts that were way too big on me. I looked around the room I was in, and knew it wasn't a hospital room at once. There was a small television, a nightstand with a lamp, a mahogany desk with a large computer, and a polished wooden floor. There was no one else in the room, apparently, but a stack of papers sat on the desk, unorganized and in weird positions. I felt a sting in my leg, but it was nothing compared to yesterday's pain. I looked under the covers, and saw that my calf had been bandaged. The person who "saved" me had apparently put some sort of herbal medicine on the wound, because the scent of it still lingered in the air. I looked over at the clock on the wall, and it read 9:30 AM. I've been out for only about twelve hours? _Wow..._ I got up and out of the bed, and my leg felt pretty stable. I started walking around the room, looking for the person who took me in. I also started looking at the unusual things. There was a small glass statue in the shape of a dove, and a black top hat on top of the nightstand. I guess the person who brought me here must be a magician, or in some area of entertainment...

I was still browsing the room when the door opened, and someone walked in. I turned to see an old man with large round glasses and long gray hair. He had a warm smile on his face, but I knew that behind that smile was concern and worry. He was holding a tray with some steamed rice. There was also a small bowl of miso soup.

"Oh, so you're awake shojo-san!" the old man welcomed me. He walked over to me and bowed. "I made you some okayu and miso soup for breakfast." He went over to a small table I didn't notice and set the tray down.

"Arigatou..." I said happily, and bowed.

"Doitashimashite, shoujo-san. Now sit down and enjoy your breakfast, while we chat about last night's... incident..." he returned. I sat down on the bed while he pulled up a stool. I put the tray on my lap and took a sip of the miso soup- lightly salted with extra tofu- just the way I liked it. It helped warm me up a bit.

"Let's start with some introductions. So, shoujo-san, what might be your name?" the old man asked.

"Katsumi, Curoha Katsumi." I answered. A look of realization and rememberence crossed the man's face, but it disappeared after a second. I had no idea what that was about...

"Katsumi? That's a fitting name for a young miss like you." he complimented. "So does your leg feel better after yesterday?"

"Yes, a lot better, thank you. Were you the one who carried me in from the storm, sir?" I inquired.

"Oh! I just helped with the wound and the ointment. Young Master Kaito was the one who noticed you and carried you in. He was also the one who suggested that you spend the night here in the guest room." the elder explained. "Well, I should introduce myself. My name is Konosuke Jii, I am Kaito's current caretaker and a close Kuroba family friend. I live in this house with Kaito, while his mother, Kuroba Chikage, travel abroad."

"And Kaito's father?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, Kuroba Toichi passed away eight years ago, in a magic show... accident." Jii said with his eyes closed.

_Toichi? But that's the name of my oji-san! _I thought. _And Kuroba? That sounds just like..._

"Curoha-san? Is there something wrong?" Jii pressed.

"Iie, nanimonai, Konosuke-san. I'm just thinking..." I answered.

"Curoha-san, would you mind telling me what happened yesterday?" Jii asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Okay... I was on a trip to with my caretaker Housagi Furibu, who adopted me from an orphanage in Nagasaki. I tripped, got the nasty cut on my knee and I dropped her backpack and her bags she made me carry, causing her to get in a fit. She slapped me and pushed me down the trail we had come up on..." I paused.

"Pushed you down the trail! Were there any witnesses?" Jii asked, startled.

"Yes, there was one- Furibu's boyfriend, Hidoemu Kentai. But he just watched me tumble down the trail. He was probably afraid that Furibu would call of their relationship, and Furibu does have a large amount of wealth..." I explained.

"Well! Hidoemu-san should have stood up for you! Did anything else happen? How did you get here?" Jii said.

"After I stopped rolling down the trail, I waited for a train. When the train came, people pushed me in, and I ended up in a storage compartment." I told Jii. "I decided to get off at the Beika City and Ekoda stop, so as soon as the train stopped, I ran to this city. I became so tired that I collapsed in front of your house when it started to rain."

"It was a good thing Young Master Kaito noticed you!" Jii sighed. "For all Furibu-san has done to you, we should call the police." He started to rise.

"No! Please don't! I'm an orphan! I don't want to go back to that orphanage in Nagasaki!" I exclaimed.

Jii sat there, taken aback by my sudden outburst. He sighed,

"Then, we shall figure out a way that you can be away from Furibu-san and the orphanage when Young Master Kaito returns from school. What school did you attend before, Curoha-san?"

"Asuka High School. And please call me Katsumi-chan, you don't have to be so formal." I answered.

"Okay, I will call the school to tell them why you weren't able to attend today. I won't mention Furibu-san, don't worry. And whatever you wish for, Katsumi-chan. And you may call me Jii, or whatever fits your preference..."

"Arigatou, Jii-san." I bowed as he moved out of the room.

After hours of browsing the house, I changed out of the baggy clothes, and into Kuroba Chikage's old clothes Jii found in Chikage's room. I was now dressed in a short pink sailor skirt, a white ruffle top, and panda slippers. My hair was neatly combed, with a small pink bow clipped to it. I felt much more refreshed after taking a shower and washing up.

As I was finishing up slurping my fresh udon noodles I bought from a nearby cafe, the door opened and a messy haired teenage boy walked in with his indigo eyes shining and a smile on his face. His schoolbag was slung over the shoulder of his dark uniform. He paused when he saw me and his face full of pride turned into curiosity as he tilted his head.

"You're the girl from last night, right? The one who fell in the rain?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hai, Curoha Katsumi. Hajimemashite!" I said as I stood up, bowed, and stuck out my hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, he got down and took my hand in his. He bent down and kissed it gently. He stared into my eyes and said,

"Kuroba Kaito. Hajimemashite, Katsumi-chan."

I blushed faintly and giggled at the teenager in front of me.

"Arigatou for saving me, Kuroba-san." I acknowledged him. Kaito's mischievous smile returned as he rubbed his hands together. A yellow rose appeared in his hands as he handed it to me. I knew a yellow rose meant friendship, so I accepted it.

"Let's go to my room and get to know each other a little bit, Katsumi-chan!" he requested playfully.

I threw away my finished udon noodle bowl and followed Kaito to his room. He went in and plopped down on the bed. I pulled up a chair and settled in.

"So, Katsumi-chan, I bet Jii-chan will tell me everything you told him, so how about tell me something you haven't told Jii-chan?" Kaito started the conversation.

"Okay, I'm 15 years old, I was born on Februrary 17th, and I'm an only child. I live with my caretaker Housagi Furibu, and she adopted me from a orphanage in Nagasaki." I started.

"Adopted? What about your parents?" Kaito asked.

"My parents both died when I was little. My mother passed away nine years ago from a rare disease. My dad disappeared when he went to a movie crew meeting one night, eight years ago. You see, my father was a movie director, and magic was one of his part-time hobbies. What I thought was weird was that my dad disappeared the day right after my uncle disappeared..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kaito said.

"No, really, it's alright!" I replied with a smile.

"So, what do you like to do?" Kaito asked.

I paused and thought for a second. "I like to do gymnastics and acrobatics! And I have been practicing magic for a while." I answered cheerfully.

"Really?! Well I just happen to be a celebrated magician myself! Want to see a trick?" he suggested. I nodded as he rubbed his hands together once more. Then he clapped, and the room filled with pink smoke. When it cleared, there were two doves and some confetti on me. I made one of the doves perch on my finger as I stared, awed, at Kaito.

"Say hello to my doves, Katsumi-chan!" Kaito grinned.

"They're so cute!" I cooed. "It must've taken you years to learn this!"

"Well, my oto-san, Kuroba Toichi, used to teach me." Kaito explained as he gestured toward the picture on the wall. "Now, let me go ask Jii-chan what the rest of your dilemma is, then we can figure out what to do, okay?" He started to get off of the bed and walk towards the door. "There's some mochi in the fridge, so maybe you would like one." he added as he walked out the door.

I left his room to go to the kitchen, but then I noticed the picture of Kaito's father on the wall, smiling in his magician's outfit. There was something about him- something...familiar... I shook off that thought and strolled to the kitchen.

I was munching on a delicious rice mochi as Kaito and Jii came into the room, both with smiles on their faces.

"Good news, Katsumi-chan!" Kaito announced. "We have found a solution to your problem!"

"Hountou ni?! What is it?" I exclaimed.

"We were thinking that you could transfer to Ekoda High, and stay here!" Jii explained.

A smile came across my face as I bounded over to Kaito and Jii, and hugged them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaito- nii chan and Jii-san!" I thanked. I was so desperate for help after the incident, that these nice people took me in and helped me in my time of need. I was the happiest shoujo-san in Japan!


	3. Ekoda High Experience

I skipped down the sidewalk with Kaito in my new school uniform- a navy blue sailor shirt and a short navy skirt. I wore my brand new white socks and sherbet-colored sneakers. I was also swinging my schoolbag that was in my hand. I was on my way to my new school, Ekoda High. It was a bright sunny day- completely matching my mood! Kaito and I stopped in front of Aoko's house to walk with her to school. Kaito told me about his classmates right after he announced his new plan yesterday. So far, I know Aoko, Keiko, Yamada, and Kaito's Sensei. I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous. I'm nervous about what Aoko and the other kids in my class would think of me, and how well I would do in school.

When the large door to Aoko's place opened, a pretty girl about the age of Kaito with fluffy brown hair stepped out. She waved at Kaito, then noticed me behind him.

"Kaito-kun? Who's the cute shoujo-san behind you?" she asked.

"Oh, she's the daughter of a distant relative who's going to be staying at my place!" Kaito replied. I was surprised at why he said I was his relative, but I guess our matching indigo eyes pulled it off, so I went along with it. Aoko smiled and asked,

"So what's your name, shoujo-san?"

"Curoha... I mean... Kuroba Katsumi!" I answered. "Hajimemashite, Nakamori-san!" I greeted her as I bowed.

"Hajimemashite, Katsumi-chan! And please, call me anything else other than Nakamori-san." Aoko said as she bowed.

I turned to Kaito and asked innocently, "Kaito-nii chan, is Aoko-nee chan your girlfriend?"

Both of the teens flushed deeply, then Kaito started the argument.

"Don't be silly, Katsumi-chan! Why would I ever go out with a girl like Bimboko?"

"Well at least I'm not a hentai like you, Jerkaito!" Aoko shot back.

"Oi oi..." I sighed as I walked to school with Kaito and Aoko's constant bickering behind me...

When we parted to go to our separate classes, I was on my own. I went to my assigned shoe locker, and put in the combination. I took my school shoes out of my schoolbag and put them on, leaving my street shoes in the locker. I also took out the _toban _the central office gave me. My homeroom is Class 1-A with Lokoroshi Sensei. I shut my locker, smoothed out my skirt and my hair, and set off to my homeroom.

When I got to the hallway my class was in, it was mostly empty, with few students leaning against the walls, chatting. In front of room 1-A was a young looking teacher with long black hair and bifocals.

"Sumimasen, is this Class 1-A with Lokoroshi Sensei?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, it is! I am Lokoroshi Matsumi Sensei. And you must be Kuroba Katsumi, the new transfer student!" she replied.

"Yes, that's right." I said with a smile.

"Ok, I will introduce you to the class, please wait a moment until I open the door for you." Sensei assured. She walked in and I could hear her muffled voice talking to the class.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, class!" she greeted.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Today class, we have a new transfer student!" she walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal me. I walked to the center of the class and stared at the new faces.

"Please introduce youself." Sensei instructed.

"Konnichiwa! Watashiwa Kuroba Katsumi. I transfered here from Asuka High School. Hajimemashite, everyone!" I tried my best to sound as friendly as possible.

"Any questions?" Sensei asked.

A thin boy with straight blond hair asked, "Do you happen to be Class 2-B's Kuroba Kaito's sister?"

"No, I'm actually his cousin." I replied. People started to whisper.

A petite girl with sparkling gray eyes and wavy black locks asked as she flipped her hair, "Are you really from that snobby rich kid school, Asuka High?" More whispers started to go around the room.

"Yes, but some of the kids aren't snobby! They happen to be very friendly." I reassured everyone. It was true that Asuka High was a very high-class school, full of students whose parent were huge franchise owners or held a government position. The school offered a free scholarship to the children of rich parents and guardians.

Finally, a burly teen with very visible muscles asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" The girls giggled, and some guys were goo-goo eyeing me. I turned to Sensei with a hopeful look for help.

"So, Kuroba-san, let's have you sit next to Kareena-san, next to the window." Sensei suggested. I turned to where she was pointing. There was a girl almost the same height as me with long black hair and light blue eyes. She was scanning a manga book she had in her hands intently when Lokoroshi Sensei tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kareena-san! Please put away your manga. Kuroba-san is going to be sitting with you." she snapped. She walked back to her desk. The mysterious girl's cerulean eyes flashed as she looked up at me. I gave her my friendliest smile.

"Hi, I'm Kuroba Katsumi, but you can call me Katsumi-chan." I bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Katsumi. Lokoroshi calls me Kareena-san, but most people just call me Yuna or Yuna-chan." she answered. "Look, how about let's find more about you at lunch, and I'll show you around."

This girls attitude was not the most enthusiastic, but I went along with it and nodded as I sat down.

"Okay class, it's time for the weekly math test!" Sensei announced. I guess she already took attendance herself... "Kuroba-san, you are excused from this test."

The petite girl who asked me about Asuka earlier and her group of friends gave me a glance. _I guess those are the popular girls... _

I raised my hand. "Actually, Sensei, I think I'm ready to take it." I said. Yuna raised her eyebrow, while most of the kids were staring at me.

"Ah, all right, Kuroba-san, if you insist." she handed me a test. "Just remember, if you get a grade you don't like, it will not count towards your record. I nodded as I examined the test.

It was a fairly easy one, with review from, I guess... the last three or four years? I finished each problem quickly and handed it to the Sensei. When everyone was done, Sensei announced,

"I will grade these tests, and hopefully have these done by lunch. You may socialize for the last two minutes."

I settled down as Yuna turned to me and looked at me unusually.

"You're not some robot, are you, Katsumi?" she asked.

"Ummm, no?" I answered uneasily. "Why?"

"You see that girl right there? With that annoying shiny hair she's always flipping around?" Yuna pointed at the gray-eyed girl. "That's Kawashima Hiromi, the Captain of the Ekoda Junior Varsity Cheer Team, the Manager of the Ekoda Varsity Cheer Team, the smartest girl in this class, and the central love interest of most of the boys, until, apparently, you came along."

I could see how she would fit the description- she was well-toned, looked smart, and blowing kisses at the boys just before the bell signaled for the ending of the class.

The day went by pretty quickly, class by class, bell by bell, until it was finally time for lunch. Yuna had grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her desk after I got my bento box out.

"Come on, let's find out more about you!" Yuna pressed. She opened her lunchbox and took out a typical American lunch- a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some juice and an apple.

"Open up your lunch, Katsumi, and let me see if you have anything worth to trade."

I unlatched the bento box opening and a neat square of fried rice, some soba noodles, some vegatables, and two eggs were nestled inside. I swear I saw Yuna start drooling.

"Did you cook that?" Yuna asked, mouth agape.

"I only cooked the noodles and the vegatables." I explained while I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "My caretaker, Jii, cooked the rice and the eggs. I'm learning how to cook from him."

"Dude, can I have one of your eggs?" I'll give you my apple." Yuna offered.

I nodded as I held up her apple which I swiftly took from her lunchbox. She tilted her head as she squinted her eyes.

"How did you get that so fast?" she asked.

"My dad did magic as a side activity." I answered sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. "I learned a couple of tricks from him."

"Then how about this?" Yuna smirked. "Blink."

I did, and in less than a second, my heard boiled egg was gone. Yuna opened her lunchbox once again, and there it was- nestled in a napkin.

"So, you do magic too?" I asked. Yuna nodded, and we preceded to eat our lunches.

"So, Kat, why do you have a caretaker?" Yuna began."What happened to your parents?"

"My parents are both in a better place... My dad disappeared one night, and my mom died from a disease."

"Wow, my parents are gone, too. I'm not sure of they're dead or alive. I was abandoned at nine months old in New York City. Tough place, that was... My foster parents took me in, they're names are Kareena Shiori and Kareena Shimo. Shimo-ojo died when they first took me in. At least you've seen your parents-I've never met them in my entire life. So, what did your parents do for a living?" Yuna contemplated.

"My father, Rokobi-ojo, was a movie director. He produced mostly mystery films. My mother, Sakura-oka, was simply just a stay-at-home mom." I answered.

"Wait! Did you just say Rokobi?" Yuna asked.

"Um, yes?" I answered, confused.

"Was your dad the famous director of **Midnight Moon Wolf**?" Yuna pressed. "The Kuroba Rokobi Mystery Legend?"

"Uhhh, yes, he was director of that movie, but I never remember anyone calling him the Kuroba Rokobi Mystery Legend..." I answered.

_Mou, why does everything sound so similar here to my life? Curoha sounds like Kuroba, Kaito's dad's name is the same name as my uncle, and everyone keeps calling my father KUROBA Rokobi... What's going on?_

"Oi! Oi! Kat!" Yuna yelled. "What the heck are you staring at?"

"Oh... It's nothing..." I reassured her.

Yuna gave me a weird look as we preceded to eat our lunch. I was eating steadily until someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned to see Hiromi, looking perfect in her Ekoda High uniform with her silky black hair and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Konnichiwa! You're the new girl, Kuroba Katsumi, right?" she asked. I nodded, feeling like a fool with some soba noodle sauce on the side of my mouth. I wiped it away quickly.

"Hai! And you must be Kawashima Hiromi- everyone talks about you." I replied in a happy tone.

"I just wanted to say yokoso to Ekoda High!" she welcomed. "I see that Kareena-san is showing you around..." Hiromi noticed Yuna.

"Yeah, Kawashima, you need anything?" Yuna shot at her, with a fake smile.

"No! Not at all." Hiromi answered. "I'm just being nice!" she turned back to me.

"Just let me know if you need anything, Katsumi-chan!" Hiromi said a bit too cheerfully as she bounced away, flipping her hair.

"See how much of a drag she is?" Yuna burst out as soon as Hiromi was out of earshot.

"Is she really that mean? She doesn't seem like it..." I contemplated.

"You haven't been here long enough to assume that." Yuna answered. "She's a devil in designer once you actually get to know her."

I looked at her in confusion, but continued to eat my lunch. Right after lunch was dismissal. I went to my shoe locker and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Katsumi-chan?" the female voice inquired.

I turned to see Aoko in her uniform, but with street sneakers on. She must have already changed.

"Konnichiwa, Aoko-nee chan! Is Kaito waiting outside?" I asked.

"I think so, but he might be peeking in here or the girls locker room." Aoko responded.

I felt my face flush, and there was a blank and astonished expression on my face.

"Um... okay?" I reacted. "Was that why you called him a hentai on the way to school?"

"Of course!" Aoko had a saucy grin on her face. "And try not to let him look up your skirt."

I said nothing, and followed Aoko outside to meet Kaito being chased by a bunch of angry girls with a massive grin on his face. _So that's what Aoko meant..._


	4. Heist Night

Days passed since my encounter with Kaito and Jii, and I was getting pretty used the daily routine of school and home. Sometimes Yuna would come over and hang out at Kaito's place, where she would sometimes start up a conversation with Aoko. Rarely, Hiromi would invite me to go shopping with her at the mega mall or to her huge house. That would explain why I had a closet full of designer clothes- courtesy of Hiromi. I was trying to decipher what she was intending to do.

Today, it's a Satuday. Kaito and I were invited to the Nakamori's place. It will be my first time actually getting to know Aoko's family. When we arrived, Nakamori answered the door. I was hiding behind Kaito.

"Ah, Kaito-kun! Welcome! I suppose the shoujo-san behind your back is your cousin, no?" he greeted.

Kaito stepped aside, to reveal me in my good clothes, a simple white blouse with a black blazer, a white skirt, and white wedges.

"Konnichiwa, Nakamori-sama! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." I bowed. "Watashiwa Kuroba Katsumi-desu, Kaito-kun's cousin."

"Konnichiwa, Katsumi-chan! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" he bowed back. "Now that we have the introductions out of the way, why don't you two come in?"

I walked in and took my shoes off, and stepped into some blue slippers that were around the entrance. The house was spacious with a glass chandelier hanging from the dining room ceiling. The kitchen was a nook in between the living room and the study, which had a grand piano. Aoko walked down one of the twin staircases and hurried over to Kaito and me.

"Konnichwa, Kaito-kun and Katsumi-chan!" she greeted. She took each one of our wrists and pulled us upstairs. Nakamori followed closely behind, watching Kaito.

Aoko took us into a large room with colored lamps and a big wooden table. There was a tray of some sort of pastry, a teapot, and four teacups.

"Please sit." Aoko gestured toward the pillows on the floor. I kneeled on one of the pillows and watched as Aoko poured tea into each cup. I reached and took one of the pastries from the center tray. Kaito did the same.

"Aoko, what are these pastries?" Kaito asked as he inspected the food.

"They're called crumpets, according to Hakuba-san." Aoko explained. "He brought the recipe from his trip to England."

"Mou, that Hakuba..." Kaito muttered under his breath.

"Aoko-nee chan, Nakamori- oji san, who's Hakuba?" I asked.

"Hakuba Saguru, who's from England, is another typical kokosei-tantei, just like that Kudo Shinichi from Beika and that Hattori Heiji from Osaka." Nakamori answered. "All of the credit and the girls are going to them..."

"He also goes to Ekoda High, Katsumi-chan! He's me and Kaito's classmate." Aoko added. "Like oto-san, he's got his mind set to capture Kaito Kid!"

"Kaito... Kid?" I tilted my head to the side. I might have seen his name in newspapers on the way to and from school, but I'm not exactly sure.

"Kaito Kid is an infamous thief thats steals gems in Japan." Aoko answered. "But, for some reason, he always returns the gems back to the owner or oto-san..."

_Return them? Why not keep them?_ Just then, a phone rang. It was Nakamori-san's.

"Moshi moshi?" he greeted. "Ah, Officer Tawakata!... Mmm Hmm... WHAT?!... Yes, I'll be sure to get right to it!"

"Oto-san?" Aoko asked cautiously.

"Kaito has announced his next heist!" Nakamori yelled excitedly. "Watch, Kaito-kun and Katsumi-chan, I, Nakamori-keibu of the Kid task force, will catch him this time!"

I was surprised at his sudden excitement, but Kaito just sat up straight and a smirk tugged the corner of his lips. _Now what is he smiling for? _

"I need to go get a fax from the police department now!" Nakamori ran out of the room, and there was shuffling and banging as he ran back, holding a piece of paper. He slapped down the paper onto the table, with a giant grin on his face.

** To everyone,**

** On the fifteenth of Martius, when the Eastern bisected twenty-second strikes on the black and white circle, I will swoop down and steal the Spes Americae. This time, I will be extra generous and leave some clues below:**

**Think about the alphabet and the clock face. Expect me to appear after the in sun sets, au dix heures.**

** With Love,**

** Kaitou Kid **

There was a little cartoon doodle of a face with a top hat, a monocle, and a smile at the end. I guessed that was what Kid's face looked like. But, there was something going on in my head about the riddle... _Eastern bisected twenty-second... alphabet... black and whte circle... clock face... Spes Americae... _It was coming together slowly...

"Eh?! I expected this to be more... straight-foward!" Nakamori exclaimed.

"Nakamori-sama?" I started.

"Katsumi?" all eyes turned to me.

"I think I know how to crack this riddle."

"Ehhh?! A first year like yourself just cracked a Kid note?!" he asked, baffled.

"Hai." I answered confidently. "Since Kid said to think about the alphabet, he must mean the letters. So the twenty-second letter is... V!"

"And how does that relate to the clock face?" Nakamori pressed.

"Well if Kid said 'Eastern' and 'bisected', he must mean the bottom of the V is pointed toward the East. So, if you put that on a clock face like he mentioned..."

I took a napkin and the pen from Nakamori's breast pocket, and drew a circle with twelve dashes. Then I drew a V with its bottom pointing right.

"If the tops of the V are the hands, , we would have to bisect the V, then the time would be 10:45PM since _au dix heures _means at ten o' clock." I explained thoroughly. "Also the date is March 15th, because _Martius_ translates into March, according to the ancient Roman language.

"What about the location and his target?" Nakamori kept on going.

"_Spes Americae_ means 'Hope of America' in Latin. Nakamori-sama, is there a gem called the _Spes Americae_ anywhere?" I asked.

"No, not that I think of it..." he contemplated.

"Good, that confirms my theory. Aoko-nee chan, are there any gem shows happening soon?" I inquired.

"Umm, actually there is! There's one exhibit that will happen on March 15th! The main event is the Hope Diamond, brought over from America. So that must be Kid's target!" Aoko exclaimed.

"Kyoseino. So that the note is deceiphered, what are YOU going to do... Nakamori-keibu?" I turned to Nakamori and gave him my sweetest smile.

"Heh. Arigatou, Katsumi-chan... I will set up a Kid task force immediately, and call the department!" he managed to breath out before he stood up and simply left the room. Both Kaito and Aoko turned and stared at me when Nakamori was out of the room.

"H-, How did you manage to solve that, Katsumi? You're not some sort of robot, are you?" Aoko asked.

"Oi,oi, don't repeat the question Yuna asked me on the first day of school! And no, I am not a robot."

"Then how could a shoujo-san like you solve a Kid note all by yourself?!" she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "My oto-san can't even solve one by himself, and he's been on the police force for longer than you can imagine!"

Kaito, on the other hand, showed his cat grin widely.

"Bet you Kid is gonna be surprised when he finds out that his infiltrated his evil plans!" my 'cousin' snickered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Aoko.

"I just happen to read lots of books and do research. I'm a very curious child, you know." I said as I bit into my crumpet. A sweet flakey taste filled my mouth.

Aoko smiled gently and nodded, but there was still something in her eyes... I ignored it for now as I enjoyed my tea.

Three days passed, and it was the day of Kid's heist. I wasn't paying that much attention in school because of what was to happen later.

"Yo, Kat!" Yuna tried to get my attention.

"Wh-, what?" I snapped back to reality.

"What's up with you today?" Yuna asked. " You're so distracted!"

"Gomen... I just have something later..." I answered.

Yuna gave me a skeptical look, but then turned to her hidden manga in her lap.

After school, I hurried home and ran straight to my room. I threw my school bag onto the bed, changed my uniform, and went to my desk. The copy of Kid's heist note was clipped to the board above it. I looked it over one more time, and smiled to myself. _This is going to be a fun night. _I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Aoko's number.

"Moshi moshi?" a feminine voice answered.

"Moshi moshi, Aoko-nee chan! It's Katsumi-chan!" I greeted.

"Ah, Katsumi-chan! Is everything alright?" Aoko asked.

"Hai, everything is good. I just wanted to ask if your oto-san could allow any visitors to the heist tonight?" I pleaded hopefully. "I really want to experience my first Kid heist in action, and Kaito- nii chan could keep an eye on me."

"I think it's alright... let me just check..." there was a long pause at the other end of the phone, until Aoko's cheerful voice broke the silence. "Oto-san said it's perfectly fine if you and Kaito-kun could come by to the heist- after all, you were the one who solved the note!"

I smiled to myself, my plan was working!

"Great, Aoko-nee chan! I'll see you tonight! Sayonara!" I thanked.

"Sayonara, Katsumi-chan!" Aoko hung up.

I went to the kitchen and saw Jii sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Maybe I could butter him up with lunch...

"Jii-san? May I use the kitchen?" I asked.

"Go ahead. But I will have to prepare lunch very soon." he answered.

"Well now you don't have to, Jii-san! I'll prepare lunch for all of us!" I answered. "Do you mind if I cooked foreign food? I want to try something I learned in Home Economics class."

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Katsumi-chan! But you don't have to!" Jii answered sheepishly.

"I WANT to, Jii-san!" I pressed. "Onegai?"

"...Alright... Cook anything you want, I've been wanting to try something from someplace other than Japan." Jii gave in.

"Arigatou, Jii-san! I'll make you and Kaito-nii chan a delicious meal!" I got out my supplies, and in a dew seconds, a delicious aroma filled the house.

A couple of minutes later, I was finally done with my meal.

"Kaito-nii chan! Jii-san! Lunch is ready!" I called out while setting up the table.

Kaito was the first one to come into the kitchen, with his arms behind his head.

"Finally! Mou, I'm starving! This meal better be worth the wait, Katsumi-chan..." he winked. Jii entered behind him, with a smile on his face.

I put out the meal as the two males sat down. Kaito looked confused as he started at the bowl, then the plate.

"Katsumi-chan? What is this?" Kaito asked.

I pointed to the bowl first.

"This is a dish called French Onion Gratin Soup. It's made of a bread roll, an onion, and some grated cheese. It's a good combination of delicious foods I learned in Home Economics class!" I sat down next to Kaito.

Kaito took a sip of the soup, paused for a second, then smiled.

"This is actually pretty delicious, Katsumi-chan! Oishii!" he gobbled down the rest of the soup. I turned to Jii.

"Jii-san? Will you try it?" I gestured to the steaming bowl in front of him. He smiled and took a small sip of the soup.

"This is certainly delicious, Katsumi-chan! Who knew you could make a delicious meal out of a few ingredients!" Jii smiled as I took out the next meal.

"This sandwich is called a Croque Monsieur, and it's simply Brie and Swiss cheese on toasted bread." I explained as I set the plates in front of Kaito and Jii. As they both took a bite and scarfed down the rest of their meal, I propped my elbows on the table.

"So, Kaito-nii chan, can you come with me to the Kid heist tonight?" I asked.

Kaito froze, with the sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"Eh? Oh... I can't tonight, I have to... meet up with some friends!" he answered. "Wait, you're going?"

"Hai. Aoko-nee chan said that Nakamori-san wouldn't mind if we went..." I said with a raised brow. "And you're going where with your friends?"

"I think we're going to go to Yamada-kun's house for a video game night." he replied with ease.

"Sugoi! So I guess I'll be going alone, then. Jii-san, am I allowed?" I turned to the elder.

"Of course, Katsumi-chan. Just remember to be careful at night. This is the latest you've ever been out." Jii warned. Then he went over to Kaito and whispered something I couldn't get.

"Hai, Jii-san!" I answered happily and skipped out of the kitchen. _Yes! My plan is almost complete! But, why does Kaito want to skip a Kid heist for a video game night? _

It was ten o' clock, and I was getting ready to leave for the heist, when Kaito held my shoulder.

"Be careful out there, Katsumi-chan! Maybe Kid will swoop down and take you away!" he teased.

"Urusai, Kaito..." I nudged him. "I have to go now, ja na Jii-san!" I yelled after I ran out the door with Kaito.

I waked with him until we came to an intersection, and we parted.

"Ja na, Kaito-nii chan! See you later!" I shouted.

"You too, Katsumi-chan!" he walked away.

I started to walk down the street until I realized that Kaito took the way that led directly to the Ekoda train station, where I came from a while ago, with a bleeding calf and cry for help. I ran back to the intersection to look down the other street, to find out that Kaito had disappeared. I looked around before continuing down the other street.

After a while, I came to a brightly lit event hall, to find Nakamori talking to a couple of police officers. I calmly walked up to him when he sent the officers inside.

"Konbawa, Nakamori-san!" I greeted brightly.

"Ah, Katsumi-chan! Aoko told me you were coming!" he replied.

"Of course, I want to see how my decoding worked out." I explained as I checked my watch. "Kid is coming in ten minutes or so... Nakamori-keibu, I think you should go prepare."

"Anata kyoseino, Katsumi-chan! Please keep a safe distance away the scene of action. I don't want any victims of Kid's wrath." he warned with a clenched fist.

"Good luck, Nakamori-keibu!" I called out as he hurried to the building.

After he was out of sight, I hurried out of the spectator's crowd, inside the building, slipping behind a random pillar every time a guard was walking by. I tip-toed to the scene where the heist would take place, and I caught a glimpse of the Hope Diamond. It was beautiful- a large blue sapphire with small white diamonds surrounding it. I check my watch again. 10:43PM. Only two more minutes until the announced time. I took cover behind a large security panel by the heist zone entrance. My watch now said 10:44PM with fifteen seconds left until Kid's heist. I heard Nakamori countdown.

"Get ready men! San! Ni! Ichi!" he shouted.

Suddenly everything was dark. I heard Nakamori's footsteps towards the entrance and he ran right past my hiding spot. I heard more footsteps, and some thuds, too. The lights came back on, and I saw a flash of white going up the marble stairs. Then I saw dozens of knocked out police officers on the ground, and the empty glass case. I made up my mind and decided to chase Kid, as best as I could.

I pumped my legs as fast as I could following that little flash of white up and around the stairs.

Just when my legs were about o give out, I reached the door that lead to the roof. I opened it slowly, and without a peep. I opened to the sight of Kid standing dangerously close to the edge of the roof. He was holding the Hope Diamond in an odd way, like he was trying to put it in the direct path of the moonlight. I moved outside, and ran behind a random brick wall.

"Kuso... I was sure this was it!" the figure in white said under its breath. The voice sounded male, and distinctly familiar... Kid turned toward the moon.

"Tsuki-san, why can't you just reveal the Pandora to me?!" he said, as if he was speaking to the moon. "Well, maybe better luck next time..."

The white thief pulled back his sleeve, probably to check a watch. He looked around, checking for any eavesdroppers.

"Mou, I better get back now... Katsumi's probably getting worried." he slowly pulled off his top hat to reveal a mess of brown hair. He turned around and blue-violet eyes searched the roof.

My eyes widened and my breath quickened. I pressed my back against the cool wall, sliding down while my mind was racing.

"Kaito-nii chan... is... Kaitou Kid..." I mumbled with disbelief. That would explain him not coming to the heist, he was the puppet-master of the heist!

I caught a hold of myself when I heard sirens, and the beating of a squad of helicopters. Loud footsteps were starting to thunder up the stairs. I stayed in my hiding spot, hoping the officers wouldn't notice me.

I was right. The police were so focused on Kid, I was invisible. I peeked over the side of the brick wall, and saw that a crowd of officers, including Nakamori, were gathered around Kid. I couldn't really see him anymore, but I heard all of the commotion that was going on. A helicopter light shined down in the middle of the crowd, highlighting Kid.

"Kid!" I heard Nakamori shout. "We've got you surrounded!"'

"Ah, keibu," another voice, supposedly Kid's, answered calmly. "You will never understand me, will you?"

"Eh?" Nakamori asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I heard Kid chuckle as a heard a loud whoosh from the center. Suddenly, he shot up from the crowd, with his white hang-glider. I saw him head toward the direction I came from, probably heading back home.

"Well, what are you waiting for, men?!" Nakamori bellowed. "Go catch up to him!"

I heard a chorus of 'Hai's' before all the police went barreling toward the doors. I should probably be getting home, it's getting pretty late. I needed to get home fast, without being caught by any of the officers. I ran to the edge of the roof, and looked over. There was a large balcony, jutting out from the side of the building. I could see identical balconies surrounding that one. If could jump on each one, I could get down and back home quickly. I put my feet on the very edge of the roof. _3... 2... 1... Go! _ I leaped off the edge, with one leg straight, one leg bent. I was almost expecting to feel nothing beneath my feet right before I felt cold, hard stone. I breathed a sigh of relief. A little lower to my right, was another balcony. Gaining a little more confidence, I hopped from balcony to balcony, until I landed on the sidewalk. At this time at night, there was nobody on the streets, so I landed and sprinted all the way back to the Kuroba residence.


	5. Kaitou KID? Or Someone Else?

_Kaito... Kaitou Kid... 1412... Kuroba Toichi... Moonlight Magician... What does all of this mean? I swear I saw Kaito last night... Those blue-violet eyes and messy brown hair... But he would never lie... right?_

"Do you do anything besides cook?" Yuna broke the oddly silent classroom.

I snapped from my thoughts and looked up from my Japanese verb worksheet, and glanced at her. Lokoroshi Sensei was still sitting at her desk quietly, grading papers. Everyone else in Class 1-A were either zipping speedily through the schoolwork, or scratching their heads in confusion. Hiromi's hands were under her desk, texting on her phone, just out of Sensei's sight. Her little clique followed suit.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "And why ask just out of nowhere?"

Yuna shrugged.

"I dunno..." she answered. "And I what I meant was, do you do any activities or sports and stuff besides cooking?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well, back at Asuka, I was part of the gymnastics and acrobatics team for a while..." I began. "I was also in the drama club."

"Did you play any instruments?" Yuna continued.

"I play the violin..." I explained. "I can also play a few songs I learned by ear on the piano."

"Cool." Yuna took it all in. "I play the flute and guitar, and I take dance... oh! And I've also been taking karate since I was four, so I have a 3rd-degree black belt now."

"Kareena-san! Kuroba-san! Are you finished with your verb worksheet yet?" Sensei eyed us.

"Iie, Sensei, gomenasai..." I apologized. "So, what's the overall purpose of you asking this question?"

"Because, I saw a sign outside of class for the ōendan team, and I thought you would be interested, cause you're all girly and stuff." Yuna flat-out stated. "Think about it, I'll tell you more about at lunch."

I turned and massaged my head with my hand. With all this Kaito and Kid drama going on, I don't think I'll have any time for after-school stuff. But, maybe after this stress goes away, I'll have some fun...

I watched as the bowl of miso soup whirled round and round in the microwave. As soon as I heard the three beeps of the machine, I opened the door and took out the bowl carefully. Now I was off to find Kaito.

After the heist last night, I had decided to confront Kaito and find out if he really was Kid, with his own side of the story. I have no idea what his reaction is going to be, but I had a feeling that he was going to deny it, and come up with a complex explanation how he wasn't kid. Although, I had another feeling that he would actually admit to his identity. Well, I guess I'll just have to find out...

I knocked on the door to Kaito's room.

"Kaito- nii chan!" I shouted. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer. So I turned the knob and peeked inside. There was nobody in the room. I opened the door and stepped inside.

This was the second time I've been inside Kaito's room. The first time was when I first met him. This time I finally got a better look at the details. There was a desk near a window, with a movable lamp. There were a bunch of bookshelves surrounding it. He had quite a large bed, with a hand-carved birch head-board, and a small dresser next to it. A couple of random posters were hung up, but one that really caught my eye was the huge picture of Kaito's father. I put the bowl of miso soup down on the dresser and walked over to the picture to get a closer look.

Kaito actually kind of resembled his father, in a way. Kuroba Toichi, the world renowned magician... it suited him. The way he was comfortable and smiling on stage... wearing his black tuxedo and holding his top hat proudly... confetti and glitter raining down on him... For a second, I thought that his hair color and chiseled cheekbones resembled my father, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Rokobi-oto, Toichi-oji, where are you?" I whispered.

Then, as if I had a reflex, I placed my palm on the picture, my hand meeting stiff paper. As soon as I put my hand on the picture, I heard a faint sound of metal clanking. Without noticing anything, the closet door gave in and I tumbled through it...

I lifted my head from the floor, and blinked.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head. "What was that?" Then I realized what I had fallen into.

I was on the concrete floor of a large room, with many different sections within it. At the back of the room was a working table, and right next to it was a small parking garage, with a sleek white coupe housed inside. There were lines of plain white panels or doors lining the walls. When I stood up, there was an old tape recorder on a desk.

"Man, the person who owns this room must be really old-school..." I remarked as I pushed a button on the recorder. Immediately, the white panels on the wall all flipped open, one by one, to reveal white clothes. But, as I looked closer, I could see that it wasn't just _normal _white clothes- they made up Kaitou Kid's costume!

I plucked the the white satin hat off the stand and ran my hand around the blue ribbon around it. Then confetti and something shiny exploded from the hat. I caught it in my hand just before it smashed into smithereens on the hard concrete floor. I looked at it closely- it was a silver monocle, with a little tag hanging from it. No, it wasn't like a price tag, but a little triangle charm with a clover symbol. I fingered the necklace under my shirt, the one my mother gave me just before she died. It was the exact same clover.

"So, Kaito- nii chan... you are Kid..." I mumbled. "And Kuroba Toichi is Kaitou Kid I..." Suddenly, it hit me. A lightbulb went over my head as I headed towards a small closet. I threw open the door and all that greeted me was white. There were lots of Kid's old costumes stuffed in a box. I hope Toichi-san won't mind if I... altered them a bit...

As days passed by quickly, the day of the heist coming closer and closer. I deciphered the code with some help from Nakamori, surprisingly...

**Minna-san,**

** I see that you have cracked my difficult code last time. I will be easy on you this time. Au neuf-demi heures, I will fly when the sol falls into the sea, and the cheese wheel reigns.**

** With Love,**

** Kaitou Kid**

Again, there was the classic Kid doodle on the bottom of the note. The letter said that Kid was to strike at 9:30 PM when the sun sets and the full moon rises. Kaito was forced by Aoko for a movie night with her and Keiko, to see the new Kamen Yaiba showing. So, that left just enough time for me to do the heist. Boy, did I have a plan tonight!

I ran my gloved hands around the rim of the satin white hat, and adjusted the silver monocle on my right eye. I crouched on top of the glass dome of the Ichido Museum housing Mercury's Teardrop, my goal for tonight. I checked the watch. 9:25 PM. I felt the area where I had a few "tricks" up my sleeve, and the switch for the bomb. I know what you're thinking: 'Bombs?! Where did she get bombs?!' Well, not real bombs, but more like... fireworks? Fireworks that can break the glass off a building, that is. I looked over my shoulder, down at all the girls gathered to see their beloved Kid, and all the Japanese news vans. I checked my watch again: T-minus 30 seconds. I saw my reflection in the glass of the watch. Yes... my disguise was perfect. I smiled when the crowd counted down from ten, watching the smile appear on a face not my own, but Kaito's.

I pressed the button.

BOOM. I heard the glass falling down to the marble floor below. The spectators were _ohhh_ing and _ahh_ing at the fireworks I put together.

I leaped into the hole I constructed, and landed easily, my cape floating out behind my suit.

"Kid!" I heard Nakamori bellow and gape at me. "You've come!"

I chuckled. "How could I resist, Nakamori-keibu?" I said in my Kid voice. "You know I can't miss a good heist!" I took out three colored balls and juggled them, throwing them into officers' hands. They looked at the balls for a moment, before pink smoke started to leak out of them, putting the officers to sleep, one by one, leaving only Nakamori and a few others.

"Kid! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Nakamori ran towards me, but I faced my palm towards him, and he immediately stopped. "Wha-? I can't move!"

"Be careful what you say, Nakamori-keibu..." I teased in my normal voice. "You don't always know what's going to happen..." I threw the cape around my body, emerging in my own original outfit. A short white dress, a small tiara, an elaborate mask, and a white cape similar to Kid's.

"K- Kid is a female?!" Nakamori stuttered, pointing at me.

I facepalmed myself. _Oi, oi..._

"Iie, Nakamori-keibu. Watashiwa Princess Kasumi- ojo. Thank you for the gem, keibu!" I held up Mercury's Teardrop in my hand and blew a kiss, before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.

Kaito's P.O.V.

"I'm so glad that movie is over!" I stretched my arms and folded them behind my head as I walked out of the movie theater. "It was dragging on and on and on-"

"But, Kaito! Didn't you like the ending? I knew that Kamen Yaiba was going to beat the evil lord!" Aoko replied cheerfully as she finished the last bit of the popcorn with Keiko.

"I can't wait until the next one! It comes out in a couple of months!" Keiko chimed in, sipping her soda.

I ignored them and checked my watch. 9:47! I was two minutes late!

"Ah, Aoko, Keiko, I have to go!" I explained hurriedly. "See you in school!" I waved as I sprinted off in the direction of the museum.

I was in full Kid costume when I was crawling through the vents of Ichido Museum, finding the room where the jewel is. When I peeked through the holes of the opening, all I saw were unconscious officers sleeping on the floor. What the heck? I looked over to the glass case to confirm my rising suspicions,and sure enough, Mercury's Teardrop was gone. I kicked the opening out and ran as fast as I could towards the roof. If those guys had the jewel, and if it was the Pandora... Who knows what could happen?

At last, the door appeared, and I went at it with full speed. Surprisingly, there was no one th- wait, a small white figure standing at the edge of the roof, with MY jewel in hand. The figure was also holding it up to the moonlight. Could it be another member of the organization? An accomplice of Snake? Or Spider? I crept closer to them, hand reaching for my card gun when I was finally close enough. The next thing I knew, the figure had whirled around, with the card gun aimed at my face. Who could it be?

Katsumi's P.O.V.

I knew I had Kid trapped. I aimed the stolen card gun at his face.

"So you finally appear, Kaitou Kid 1412." I greeted smoothly. "I've heard many, many things about you, Japan's gentleman thief..."

Kid smirked and pushed down the gun with one finger.

"I've never heard of you, shoujo-san." Kid picked up my hand. "And who may you be?" He planted a kiss on top of my knuckle.

I smiled. He had no clue, did he?

"Kasumi, Princess Kasumi." I replied as Kid's eyes wandered down to my sash, where the jewel was tucked. "I see you're interested in Mercury's Teardrop, hm?" I walked even closer to the edge of the roof, holding the jewel out. "Back away slowly, and no one and no thing will be hurt."

Kid chuckled softly, and backed away with his arms up. I kept on dangling the blue jewel over the edge of the roof, and suddenly, something hit it out of my hand, and bounced off the ground, and into Kid's hand, whereas in his other hand, held his card gun.

"Now, I shall go, m' lady. It was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed politely and tucked the jewel into his pocket.

"One more thing, Kid." I threw him a small plushie. "Here's a small gift."

Kid looked more closely at the plushie, until the pink rabbit sent a wave of electricity through his body.

"Ow!" He grabbed his hand in pain, but his poker face came back instantly. "Feisty one, eh?" He snapped, and the next thing I knew, my mask was in Kid's hands. Oh... he was gonna get it now.

I snapped my fingers quickly, and I was holding his monocle and hat in hand.

"Katsumi?!" Kaito asked in disbelief. He didn't even flinch at the fact that his hat and monocle was gone.

"Kaito!" I dropped the hat on the concrete. "So you are Kid!"

So we stood there, white capes flapping in the wind, staring intently at each other, in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Kaito- nii chan?" I managed to ask, breaking the stillness of the night.

"I-, I-, I didn't want you to get into MY mess..." Kid explained, with no real expression on his face.

"You know I can take care of myself, right?" I tried to convince him. "I could've kept a secret for you."

"I didn't know if it would put you in danger, Katsumi." The moonlight illuminated the thief's face, showing a little bit of worry in his face.

I stepped closer to him.

"I promise you. It won't." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and squeezed him into a hug. He returned it, his head resting on top of mine. "I promise."

Suddenly, I heard the distant sirens of the Kid task force, and the beating of a helicopter. Kid looked up, suddenly alert.

"Quick, hide over here." He led me to hide behind an unbroken piece of the glass dome. "Don't make a sound."

He took something out of his pocket and it grew into a life-size Kid dummy.

"Works on Nakamori-keibu all the time." He winked as he set it off, floating into the sky. The helicopters and squad cars followed the dummy as Nakamori screamed orders into a megaphone. In about five minutes, the night was silent once again.

"Just a question." Kaito inquired. "When you held up the jewel to the moonlight, was there a red glow inside?"

"... No." I watched as he attached a mini parachute to the jewel and dropped it down the gaping hole in the roof.

"Kaito..." I started, but he put his finger over my lips.

"I'll explain back at the house." Kaito interrupted. "By the way, how did you plan on getting home if I didn't come?" He finished with a skeptical look.

I smirked.

"Like this!" I ran to the edge of the roof, and did an extremely high somersault over to the next building. "Race you home?" I smiled as I looked back at an impressed Kaito, who started running towards me. He did a perfect aerial, landing by my side. And it was like that all the way home.


End file.
